


Europa

by Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion



Series: Non-Fandom [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Works - Freeform, Poetry, non-fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion/pseuds/Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion





	Europa

I miss you more everyday.  
I love you too much to tell you how much it hurts me.  
I miss you so much.  
Every moment with you is agony.  
I love you so much.  
I'm sitting at the bottom of Europa's ocean simply because you're thriving there.  
Just don't forget me when I drown ok?


End file.
